Tragedies That Pass
by Newjug
Summary: Imogen is finally succumbing to a long battle with cancer. Fiona is devastated because of her dying best friend. She is becoming depressed and having another relapse with alcohol. As Imogen is passing, she and her friends try to tell Fiona to move on, but would she? Fimogen with some different side romance pairings and friendships of Feli, Fallas, Imogeli, Folly J, Imoallas ect.


Fimogen Story

Summary - Imogen is finally succumbing to a long battle with cancer. Fiona is devastated because of her dying best friend. She is becoming depressed and having another relapse with alcohol. As Imogen is passing, she and her friends try to tell Fiona to move on, but would she?

(A/N so this is a sad fanfic... I will write happy ones eventually too but for now here is the sad one! None of the symptoms are really accurate just to say, because I don't think mood swings are in leukemia. But it's a story, and sorry if I'm not medically accurate… Also, Fiona is at home when the dog is run over. Oh, and also Natalie is at work, and Cam is alive, since this would be during Never Ever 1 – 2. Enjoy!)

(Flashback)

It was Fiona and Imogen's senior year. It was a little after the Frostival where they had confessed their feelings for each other, and they were watching a movie at the loft.

"Fiona, there's something I should tell you." The younger girl looked down as she said this sentence.

"Go ahead, Immy. I'm all ears." Fiona smiled, and Imogen returned the gesture halfheartedly. Noticing something wrong, she spoke up again, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, with me anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Imogen blurted it out before the older girl could say anything. "Fiona, I'm sick. I've been sick since freshman year... with leukemia." The last part of the sentence was barely audible.

"Imogen-"

"If you want to break up with me so you're not as sad, it's ok with me. I just wanted to tell you before I-"

"Imogen," Fiona cut her off with a stern but gentle voice. "You are my best friend and my girlfriend. We both know I'll be devastated if I lose you even if we break up. You're my best friend though; I'll never leave you." She hugged the younger girl and Imogen nuzzled her head into Fiona's neck. She already had a little experience from another sick friend: Holly J; at least before she got a new kidney from her birth mother.

All of the stress had brought the worst and the most unusual moods of Imogen out; Fiona, Eli and everyone else could tell. Of course, she had only told her 2 closest friends, and her band. No one knew about her cancer, but they definitely knew something was wrong with the always quirky, peppy Imogen Moreno.

When she'd be working on the set designs, she'd snap at Eli, and when she would be arguing about movies to watch at Casa Coyne, she would be aggravated when she didn't get her movie. Later at band practice, she had one time almost cornered Adam into a wall after he said a harmless joke. Then, she had to leave the room, because she was sensitive to the sound. These bad moods concerned the two, and the band. Other times though, Imogen could be the one going too far during her and Fiona's kissing session, which worried Fiona.

Her father's dementia, him running their dog over with his car and building the set for Romeo and Jules had only made the stress worse. It led Imogen staying at the hospital after a stress-caused fainting spell. Right before, she took a visit to the Loft; she came in, crying but had fainted seconds later. As Fiona ran to her, her breathing was light, and she had become pale and clammy. Fiona rushed her over to the hospital, who had then admitted her to Natalie, her mother, who signed the legal papers, and gave her a treatment room.

* * *

_The door burst open; Fiona was sitting on the couch while the younger girlfriend walked in. Tears were down her face, and her eyes were red. Fiona stood up, but immediately was taken aback by how spaced out she was. _

_Her eyes stared at Fiona, but her gaze was distant and spacey. Her eyes were red and glassy from crying. _

_"Imogen, what's- IMOGEN!"_

_Fiona caught the younger girl in time before she hit the ground. She was cold and clammy, and Fiona could barely feel her pulse._

"_Come on, Imogen, talk, to me! Crap what am I supposed to do?" Fiona gently picked up the unconscious girl bridal style and ran to her Mercedes. She was almost crying, but she had to stay calm._

_She pushed forward the chair that blocked the back seat of the Mercedes and placed Imogen there. She made sure she was secured and then rushed into her seat. She drove to the hospital as fast as she could and did the reverse procedure. She ran into the emergency room. _

_Surprisingly, Natalie Granger, Imogen's mom, was the first to find her in the ER. _

_Not noticing Imogen unconscious, Natalie said "Fiona, how are you? I see you and- What happened to Imogen?"_

"_Hi, I'm fine; Imogen came to my loft and just- collapsed." Fiona rushed her words. "She's been stressed with everything, I don't know Mrs. Granger. Please, help her."_

The next few hours were blurred. What had just been a stress induced collapse had turned Imogen's health into a downfall. Between getting Imogen hooked onto oxygen and other medical things, and Fiona freaking out, calling Eli, Adam and anyone else that might of not even known Imogen, it was stressful for her.

_Days went by, and Imogen barely woke up, and if she did, it was only to eat. Chemo and radiation had tired her out, and she was too tired to stay awake for visitors. Fiona practically stayed overnight; she had stayed in one of the sleep clinic rooms, and had been at Imogen's side the minute she woke up to the minute the nurses kicked her out. Eli, Adam, Bianca, Drew, Zig, Mo, and even Dallas and Cam came with a gift basket (mostly from Fiona's convincing). They all came and went._

_Imogen was asleep for most of it, but for the times she was barely awake, she enjoyed what Cam and Dallas had given her: a sketchbook, an artist kit, some scratchboard, and candy. Fiona was mostly asleep though, so she couldn't cherish the moments. _

* * *

When Imogen awoke for good later that week, the room was silent. All her friends had left earlier each day, except for one: Fiona. Ever since she got the call a few nights ago after bringing her to Natalie, Fiona stayed at the hospital day and night.

Fiona's thumb was rubbing the top of Imogen's hand, and Imogen could instantly tell it was her. "Fiones..." She looked up, her vision was blurry and doubling from no glasses and the light, but she knew it was definitely her.

"I'm here." She smiled. She kissed her on the head.

"What happened?" Imogen had no recollection of those few nights she was out of it.

"You fainted after showing up at my loft. I took you here and now you're in the cancer treatment ward."

"Can I go home soon?"

"That's probably up to your mom."

"I'm so glad you're here, Fiona. I love you."

Fiona was taken aback for a second. She loved Imogen, no doubt, but never knew when to say I love you. "Immy, I love you too. I have since we first met, even if I never knew it."

They shared a kiss. "I should probably tell the doctors you're awake." Fiona left only to be back in a minute with her mother and doctors.

"Guess what Imogen, you're probably allowed home tomorrow night. The doctors have to watch you overnight just to make sure chemo and radiation calmed your body down, and then we can send you home. Or, if Fiona would like, you can stay over." Natalie smiled at Imogen, and both girls faces brightened up.

"Of course, Natalie!" Imogen said excitedly, yet weakly.

* * *

Imogen was let out of the hospital when Natalie promised. She had been driven to Fiona's loft by Natalie, and dropped off with special medication. Natalie whispered something that made Imogen sad, but then she nodded, and went back to her perky face, like her expression never faltered.

"So Immy, since you're the one all better, what would you like to watch?" Imogen looked sad again while Fiona asked this. "Immy, what's wrong?"

"The cancer… Fiona, it's not better." Imogen started tearing up.

"What do you mean, Immy?"

"So, after you left to get your things, the doctors told me, I only have a little bit longer. The white blood cells have attacked my body so much that chemo and radiation don't even fight it off anymore." Imogen was sobbing now. She lifted up her shirt to reveal the bruises that covered her body. She bruised easily.

Fiona pulled Imogen into a hug. "Imogen, shh, I love you." Fiona kissed her and it felt like eternity, until they had to let go to breathe. They kissed, and Imogen deepened it, pulling Fiona over her.

"Fiones… I think… I'm ready." Imogen breathed.

The older girl looked at her from over her. "Really?"

"I don't want to miss out on anything. Especially this, with the girl I love." Imogen smiled, and Fiona returned the gesture.

"Let's go then." Fiona stood up, and carried Imogen like a baby into her room. The rest of the night was spent in pure joy.

A/N Just writing that last part made me blush, and that wasn't graphic at all! I think this is a good place to stop the chapter. More updates to come!


End file.
